


不可说（八）

by MissTarus



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTarus/pseuds/MissTarus





	不可说（八）

剛不知道自己是怎么从客厅来到了自己卧室的床上，反应过来的时候，已经被光一有力的压在床上，承受着他充满侵略性的吻。  
光一所有的理智都随着剛的那句“我喜欢你”而彻底崩塌，他再也无法控制他自己占有眼前的这个人，尽管将他扔在床上打开微弱的夜灯时看到他的表情有一丝茫然，尽管自己还想再听他多说几遍那简简单单的四个字，可是他害怕，他害怕身下的人下一秒改变了主意，害怕身下的人只是因为今天是他的生日才会这么说，强烈的狂喜与不安都化作了狂风暴雨般的带着肆虐的吻，一个一个烙印在他身上。  
剛承受着身上的人在自己身上的吮吸和轻轻的啃咬，宽松的针织毛衣早就被拽的露出了一侧的肩膀，这人大概是属狗的，一口咬在了自己肩膀的痣上，刺痛感让剛“嘶”的一身抬起脚想要踹开身上的人。  
抬起的脚顺势被光一握在怀里，空出来的手轻而易举的拉开了松松垮垮系着的睡裤，另一只手完美配合的的借着这个姿势将剛的睡裤轻而易举的拉了下来随意的扔在了地上，剛还没来得及挣扎，两只手有完美的配合脱掉了剛的上衣顺便缠住了他的双手，现在的剛呈现出一种极为诱人人均采摘的姿态穿着一条内裤呈现在光一眼前。  
光一的注视让剛害羞到极致，他羞耻的闭上眼睛想要并进双腿，光一岂会让他如愿，他强硬的挤到了剛的两腿间，一面啃咬吮吸这剛胸前诱人的红点，一面将手伸入剛的内裤，握住了已经半硬的下身。  
从未有过的刺激让剛闷哼起来，双重的刺激让他微微扭动，坚挺在光一的快速撸动下越来越硬，却被内裤束缚着，他睁开研究带着渴望的看着光一希望他能让他快点解脱，而光一却坏心的笑了笑，停下了动作解开了剛的手，把剛掉在了不上不下的关键时刻。  
“想看Tsuyo自己来做。”光一坏心的在剛耳边说，心满意足的看着迅速红起来的脸和瞪向他的圆圆的眼睛。  
本以为他会拒绝，可是出乎光一意料的是，剛慢慢的脱下了自己的内裤，光一的注视下，自己撸动起来，伴随着越来越激动的动作剛的身上和眼睛里都染上了浓重的情欲，更加诱人，光一一面狠狠的揉捏着他欺负的胸部，不断揉搓了两个嫩红的顶端，一面吻着他，将呻吟尽数封在口齿之间。  
剛在这种刺激下，达到了高潮，射在了光一的小腹上，高潮后的他睁着大眼睛无神的望着上面，微微喘息。  
还没等他反应过来，脱掉的衣服的光一倾身而上，而腰部也被塞了个枕头，光一蘸着他手上和小腹上的精液，轻轻的揉捏着两个肉球并向会阴处移动，刚刚高潮过得剛被刺激的本来已经软塌塌的阴茎又一次半硬了起来。  
“痛！”随着光一的一个直接深入到小小的从未被入侵过的后穴，剛因为痛感挣扎了起来，作为一个长期注射抑制剂的omega，并不能在情欲之中自主分泌出润滑的液体，剛忽然感觉自己的身体大概会让眼前这个alpha有些扫兴，他轻轻的打开了光一的手，在光一关切的目光中坐起来，低着头指了指一旁的抽屉，一言不发。  
光一以为剛不愿意，连动都不敢动，看着他的动作，他疑惑的拉开了抽屉，里面赫然躺着一瓶润滑剂，光一拿着那瓶润滑剂呆呆的看着剛，本来因为情欲带着红晕的脸更红了，想让人咬一口。  
“我不会发情，也不会……所以就……”剛低着头闷声说不敢去看光一的表情。  
而光一看着剛的表情又看看手中的润滑剂，笑着点了点剛的鼻尖说：“Tsuyo怎么这么可爱，还以为你不愿意。”  
“没有不愿意。”蚊子般的声音传来，下一秒就被压了回去，光一看着剛的眼睛一字一顿的说：  
“我开动了！”  
带着大量润滑的之间伸进了后穴缓解了疼痛，从未有过的陌生感觉让剛紧张的抓着床单。  
“放松！”感觉到手指变成了两根，剛害怕的加紧了后穴，光一轻轻的拍了下他的屁股，一边说一边有伸进我一根手指，在里面扩张摸索。  
当摸到一点的时候，剛忽然拱起了腰，发出了一声连自己都感觉害羞的音节，他马上捂住了自己的嘴，而光一却像发现了什么宝物一样不停的戳着那一点。  
“光……光一……不要，不……要碰，好奇怪。”剛被这种陌生的快感刺激的断断续续的说，儿光一并没有停止，反而更加用力，阴茎在这样的刺激下硬硬的抵在光一的小腹上，在即将要达到高潮的时候，光一撤出了手指。  
就在剛疑惑的看向光一的时候，他感觉到光一的阴茎抵在了自己的穴口，慢慢的往里推入。  
“我要进去了。”光一认真的看着剛的眼睛，仔细的观察着剛的表情，只要剛有一点不情愿，他都会放弃。  
可是身下的人，轻轻的环住他的脖子，软软的说：“光一要对我温柔一点啊！”  
被贯穿的疼痛逐渐被快感所取代，光一几乎全部退出只留头部在剛的体内，然后又发狠的全根没入，身下的人早已被顶撞的连话都出不出来，只能发出一些无意义的单音节来表明自己的态度，想要伸手去安慰一下急需缓解的坚硬的下身，却被光一一把抓着手摁在头顶，委屈的哼哼着看着光一，得到的是普天该地的深吻。  
很快剛就在光一的抽查下射了出来，还没来得及喘口气就被翻过来跪趴在床上开始承受下一轮的攻击。  
“不要了，轻一点。”带着哭腔的哀求着。  
光一感受到剛的内壁紧紧的吸附着自己的坚硬，舒服的感觉让他坏心的往里顶了顶，果然身下的人承受不住想要逃开，他一面将他拉回，一面顶撞，房间中充满了肉体撞击的声音和两个人粗重的呼吸声，不时还伴随着剛的哀求。  
前段感受到了一条小小的缝隙，光一知道那是什么，虽然知道没有发情的饿时候omega的生殖腔是不会打开的，但还是坏心往里挤了挤，没想到这个动作引起了身下人剧烈的反应，剛一面呼痛一面用力的往前爬，光一将他翻了过来发现身下的人已经满脸都是泪水，知道自己把他欺负的狠了些，一边轻轻的吻着他的脸安慰着，一面放轻了动作。  
果然，身下的人脸上的表情慢慢的变得舒服起来。  
真是难伺候啊。光一内里苦笑道。  
剛也不知道自己到底射了几次，只知道当他感觉到有东西射到自己的身体里的时候，自己就昏睡了过去，在醒来的时候，已经和光一一起坐在了浴缸里，刚才他自己折腾的脱力的人，正在认真的帮自己坐着清理。  
剛有些难受的动了动，屁股上立刻传来了刺痛，光一一边摁住他一边威胁在动就再来一次，剛实在没了力气，而后庭也隐隐作痛，只好乖乖的任由光一摆布。  
两个人泡在热水里，光一将他抱在腿上，轻轻的在腺体附近留下一个有一个吻，剛已经昏昏欲睡了，却还是强撑着环着光一的脖子小心翼翼的说：“光一，会不会感觉我这个omega很无趣。”  
光一一愣，知道他还在介意那件事，笑着摸摸他的头摇摇头“小剛一定都不无趣哦！”说着还笑眯眯的在他嘴上啃了一口。  
“光一喜欢我吗？”  
“如果我刚才的表现你不满意的话我不介意再来一次。”  
“那……”剛把自己埋在光一怀里，迷迷糊糊的说：“这个生日礼物光一满意吗？”  
“你说呢！”光一看着怀中困得睁不开眼睛的人，亲了亲他就把他抱出去擦干，充满了情欲的沾染着各种液体的乱起八糟的主卧是没法再睡了，光一直接把剛报道他的房间，刚把人放到床上，就自己卷起被子昏睡了过去，光一打消了整理主卧的想法，也钻进了被子抱住他，怀里的人下意识往他怀里缩了缩，光一凑近他的腺体问了问，竟然问到了一丝信息素的味道。  
是檀香。仔细的辨认了半天，光一下了结论。  
餍足的大猫搂着浑身沾满大吉岭茶香味的剛，动了动嘴唇，无声地说  
“笨蛋，我也喜欢你。”


End file.
